Haikyuu collection shots - HCS !
by TishaX
Summary: Une petite bulle à part pour regrouper toutes mes divagations sur Haikyuu! et son lot de beaux garçons (Dieu sait qu'ils sont nombreux). OS, OC/Reader X HQ!Boys, Rating M d'entrée mais ce sera plutôt du K à M. Venez vous détendre et trouver celui qui est fait pour vous. Je prends les commissions si vous êtes inspirés ;) Bonne lecture !
1. 1 Kuroo Tetsurou - Te voir

Chapitre 1 : Kuroo Tetsurou - Te voir.

Je pianote sur mon téléphone distraitement en ce week-end pluvieux, réfléchissant encore au conseil ou plutôt à la blague qu'Oikawa a lancée lors de notre sortie restaurant hebdomadaire.

« Pourquoi t'es si chiante en ce moment ? ! Tu sais de quoi tu as besoin ? Tu as besoin d'être baisée. Vraiment. Et je ne mâcherai pas mes mots. Franchement installe cette application. »

Et je regarde ladite application sur mon téléphone. Tenter l'expérience ? Désinstaller ? De quoi j'ai peur ? De ne pas plaire ? J'enfonce mon visage dans un coussin me donnant encore un temps de réflexion. Mais c'est quoi mon problème ? Une année entière à éviter toute relation possible avec un homme parce que je me suis faite plaquée ?! Ridicule.

Je finis donc par prendre mon courage à deux mains et à enfin m'inscrire… Remplir les champs passe encore, ce sont les photos qui me découragent pour finaliser mon inscription. 15h58 et je ne suis toujours pas habillée. Cas extrême de flémingite aiguë. Pourtant, culotte-débardeur-lit est la meilleure combinaison que l'on puisse trouver pour un dimanche cocooning.

J'attrape mon sac à main qui traine au pied de mon lit, le reflet dans mon miroir de poche me fait peur. Mes cheveux sont en pagaille et je crois que j'ai encore de la sauce tomate de la pizza de la veille au coin de la bouche… Mon seul recours : tricher. J'emmêle mes jambes dans les draps, faisant croire à un semblant de nudité. La pénombre et le flash feront bien disparaitre la repousse de poils imminente. Bien, une de faite ! La deuxième… peut-être le visage quand même ? Pitié… je me rallonge comme une larve et utilise de nouveau le miroir pour enlever les restes de nourriture à coup de salive. J'entreprends ensuite un travail de ravalement de façade jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte… Que je n'ai pas besoin de maquiller tout le visage ! M'appliquant que d'un côté, je prends une photo en plongée de ma « belle » moitié de visage avec mes cheveux étendus autour de mon visage. Que les filtres photos sont trompeurs…

Satisfaite de moi, je clique enfin sur [Inscription] et repose mon téléphone sur le matelas.

Téléphone qui se met à vibrer peu de temps après.

« Déjà ?! »

Je récupère l'appareil qui me fait croire que mon profil tape à l'œil et en fait non. Déception.

[Bienvenue sur notre site (F/N), l'homme que vous recherchez est peut-être déjà parmi nous et nous espérons que vous le trouverez sans plus tarder. A bientôt sur notre site XXXX_com ]

Le soupir que je lâche est désespérant. À quoi est-ce que je m'attendais ? Je me reconcentre plutôt sur ce drama que j'ai commencé en début d'après-midi. Impossible de m'en détacher avant 22h et encore, arrêt forcé car je ne suis plus qu'une merde larmoyante.

« Pourquoi tu l'as laissé partir salaud ! »

Je renifle bruyamment en sortant enfin de mon lit. Je me suis toujours demandée si je n'étais pas un animal nocturne. La lumière de la salle de bain m'agresse la rétine. J'écarquille les yeux en me voyant et ne peut pas retenir le fou rire qui me gagne. Le visage à moitié maquillé et dégoulinant, l'autre à l'état brut, la chevelure encore plus emmêlée qu'avant. Je me dis que le seul mec qui répondrait éventuellement à mon annonce fait une grave erreur. En pensant à ça, je récupère la bête perdue dans le lit en secouant la couverture. Mon téléphone tombe sur le sol avec un bruit sourd. Tant pis, ce n'est pas son premier vol plané.

« Voyons voir… »

Cette fois-ci, je suis plus agréablement surprise. Des centaines de passages sur ma page et quelques invitations à discuter que je trie rapidement. Certes mon ego est flatté mais poubelle tous les « Salut bébé », « Cc ca va ? », ce qui élimine une bonne partie des candidats. Je m'arrête un moment, me demandant si je suis trop difficile jusqu'à arriver à la conclusion que NON. Je ne suis pas chiante, c'est eux qui sont insipides. Cet essai est peu concluant, j'écoute d'une oreille distraite la TV en faisant défiler les garçons sous mon pouce. Un profil m'arrête dans mon jugement implacable. J'hésite à passer puis finis par craquer, lui laissant le bénéfice du doute. Sa photo me fait sourire malgré moi. Elle est prise de face sauf que la moitié de son visage est recouverte par la gueule d'un chat qu'il tient entre ses deux mains. Pourtant ce n'est pas le chat qui attire mon regard, ce sont les yeux derrière qui me captivent, animal. Je n'ai pas le temps de faire plus de lecture qu'une notification apparait au beau milieu de l'écran.

[Vous avez 1 nouveau message !]

Curieuse, je vais le lire de suite.

X Kuroo X : Et si nous parlions directement au lieu de lire nos profils respectifs ?

Touchée. Il a vu que je regardais son profil et je reçois une autre notification qui me signifie qu'il a parcouru le mien.

You : Quelle entrée en matière…

X Kuroo X : Je ne lis aucun non…

You : Ne pas lire de non ne signifie pas oui non plus.

X Kuroo X : Essayerais-tu de sous-entendre que ton non potentiel que je pense être un oui pourrait en fait être réellement un non ? Je suis un peu déçu.

You : Si je ne voulais pas te parler, je ne serais pas en train de le faire !

Je me retiens de rire, il a au moins un sens de la répartie qui promet d'être divertissant. Je m'installe plus confortablement à ma place.

X Kuroo X : 22 ans, étudiante ?

You : Je croyais que tu n'avais pas lu mon profil. Oui étudiante et toi ?

X Kuroo X : J'ai commencé la lecture mais tes yeux m'ont laissé sans voix, à moins que ce soit tes cuisses. Attends je dois vérifier pour être sûr.

J'ai beau savoir que son blabla est totalement cliché, sa remarque me fait plaisir… ce qu'il n'a pas besoin de savoir !

You : Hey !

Le compteur de vues de mon profil augmente de 1, il ne ment pas en plus.

X Kuroo X : Définitivement tes cuisses. Sinon je suis en études aménagées car je suis un grannnd sportif )

You : Baseball !

X Kuroo X : Je ne suis pas mauvais mais non.

You : Football ?

X Kuroo X : Laisse-moi t'aider, c'est un sport de balle où l'on a beaucoup besoin de sauter.

You : Playboy ?

Sa réponse est un peu plus longue. Il a ri ou il l'a mal pris ?

X Kuroo X : Du volleyball ! Je te pensais plus maligne que ça. Tu en as déjà fait ?

You : Un ami du lycée qui en faisait pas mal m'a appris quelques bases mais je n'ai jamais vraiment pratiqué.

X Kuroo X : Je pourrais t'en apprendre plus lors de cours particuliers… Il était dans une équipe ton ami ? Je le connais peut-être.

You : Sûrement si tu es du milieu, Oikawa Tooru, de Aôba Josai. (Est-ce que c'est une façon subtile de me proposer un rendez-vous ?)

X Kuroo X : Ah. Et tu le vis comment ? (Peut-être bien.)

You : Hahaha, il n'est pas aussi terrible que vous le pensez !

X Kuroo X : J'en sais rien, mes oreilles saignent encore à cause de ses groupies. Mais, parlons de toi plutôt, tu étais nue sur cette photo ?

Je rougis à la demande soudaine. Dans ma tête j'imagine son corps musclé par le sport, ses yeux perçants qui m'observent…

You : Oui.

Oui j'ai menti. J'avale ma salive. Oikawa a raison, je suis affamée.

X Kuroo X : … Et maintenant ?

You : Maintenant j'ai faim.

Laissant mon téléphone sur le lit, je pars à la cuisine avaler quelque chose avant de prendre une douche rapide. A quasiment minuit, il était grand temps de sortir du lit et de se rafraichir l'esprit, j'étais à deux doigts de rentrer dans son jeu. Je m'étire en revenant à nouveau dans ma chambre pour trouver quelque chose pour me couvrir. Culotte et kimono léger en soie, je crois que je n'aime pas du tout couvrir mes jambes. Je reprends le fil de la conversation…

X Kuroo X : Faim de ?

X Kuroo X : Allez, ne me dis pas que ma question t'a vexée. Me laisse pas en plan maintenant.

X Kuroo X : Tu dors peut-être…

You : Je suis allée manger et prendre une douche ^^ Je te manquais à ce que je vois. Est-ce que j'aurais dû t'emmener avec moi ?

Il ne répond pas. Au final c'est lui qui s'est endormi je suis sûre. Pourquoi je ne lui laisserais pas un petit cadeau d'excuse pour l'attente ? Je ramène mes longs cheveux encore mouillés devant mes épaules et j'écarte un peu les pans de mon kimono. Un sourire n'a jamais tué personne.

You : [IMG]

* * *

Kuroo ouvre un œil. 4h au réveil. La LED rouge de son téléphone le dérange et il fait glisser la notification sur le côté pour pouvoir de nouveau se rendormir dans le noir. Jusqu'à cet éclair de lucidité qui lui fait dire que c'est peut-être elle. Il tâtonne donc de sa main pour retrouver l'appareil et le fait glisser jusqu'à lui. Son cœur bat plus vite au nom qui apparait. Il sourit en ouvrant la conversation.

You : [IMG]

Il se rend compte qu'il s'est peut-être montré impatient tout à l'heure. Son pouce balaye plusieurs fois l'écran, hésitant, avant d'ouvrir le fichier. La vision du corps légèrement découvert avec les cheveux longs comme il aime et légèrement humides le fait durcir instantanément. Sa tête retrouve le moelleux de son coussin dans lequel il soupire. Comment est-il censé dormir après ça ?

* * *

Un bruit qui me parait assourdissant m'extirpe soudainement de mon sommeil. Mon téléphone vibre sur ma table de chevet. Je regarde l'heure : 4h13. Bon sang. C'est lui. Nom de dieu.

X Kuroo X : Si tu savais ce que j'ai envie de te faire maintenant.

Je cligne plusieurs fois les yeux, peu sûre de ce que je viens de lire. Je me redresse un peu sur mon coussin pour lui répondre.

You : Me border et me chanter une berceuse ?

X Kuroo X : Nah. Tu ne dors pas.

You : En effet, tu viens de me réveiller. Mais toi non plus tu ne dors pas.

X Kuroo X : Je viens de voir ta photo. Impossible de me rendormir… à moins que tu veuilles bien me donner un coup de pouce.

You : Un coup de main tu veux dire ?

X Kuroo X : Coquine.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que je flirte avec ce gars à une heure comme celle-là. Pas qu'il ne m'intéresse pas, au contraire, mais je me lève dans 2h. Au diable raison !

You : [IMG]

« Encore une image. Je crois vraiment qu'elle essaye de me tuer. » pense Kuroo dont le corps est déjà assez tendu. « Pourquoi te mords-tu le pouce comme ça… ». Il se concentre sur sa mine endormie, ses yeux brillants. Son imagination divague et lui fait avaler sa salive. Il fantasme sur son visage, tenant autre chose entre ses lèvres charnues. Et avant ça…

You : Tu ne m'as pas toujours pas dit ce que tu voulais me faire.

Provocatrice, voilà le mot qui lui vient à lui l'esprit quand il pense à elle. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire.

X Kuroo X : J'aimerais tellement que tu sois avec moi… je veux te voir, sentir ta voix contre mon oreille.

Est-ce l'heure tardive qui l'influence à ce point ? Dans sa tête il n'y a plus qu'elle et son envie de l'entendre jouir.

You : Et comment pourrait-on résoudre ce petit problème technique ?

X Kuroo X : [TetsurouKuroo_vcf ] Appelle-moi.

* * *

Ce dernier message me surprend, il m'envoie vraiment toutes ses coordonnées perso. J'enregistre alors le contact et fixe les chiffres avec hésitation. Je stresse un peu soudainement. L'appeler d'accord, et qu'est-ce que je lui dis ? « Salut il est 4h et je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prend je ne suis pas nympho, non, je me sens juste très excitée en pensant à toi. » Trop direct. J'improviserai.

J'appuie sur la touche [Appeler]. Chaque tonalité me rappelle que mon rythme cardiaque est trop élevé, je suis sur le point de raccrocher quand il répond. Ma respiration se bloque dès que j'entends le timbre grave de sa voix.

\- Hey.

\- Hey, je réponds par automatisme.

« Pathétique ma pauvre. »

\- Ta voix est encore plus sensuelle que je ne le pensais.

\- Je pourrais te retourner le compliment.

Regonflant un peu mon coussin d'une main, je me repositionne sur le dos.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je m'installais plus confortablement.

Je l'entends rire et s'agiter comme s'il faisait de même.

\- Je tiens à te dire qu'appeler un inconnu au beau milieu de la nuit ne fait pas partie de mes habitudes…

\- Moi non plus. Cette photo était plutôt… surprenante. Je m'en serais souvenu si Oikawa avait une amie aussi charmante que toi.

\- On ne se voyait que de temps en temps au lycée, j'étais dans un autre établissement. Et maintenant on essaye de manger ensemble régulièrement vu qu'on est sur le même campus.

\- Vous sortez ensemble ?

C'est à mon tour d'éclater de rire à cette question franche.

\- Oh bon dieu, non. Je ne pourrais pas. Je veux dire, tu le connais peut-être un peu. Il n'est pas du tout sérieux dans ses relations. Pour preuve, c'est lui qui m'a parrainé sur ce site alors qu'il est censé être en couple. Je te passe les détails.

\- Il cherchait à te caser ?

\- Hmm, en quelque sorte.

Après quelques minutes de discuter de tout et rien, je me rends compte que mes yeux se ferment seuls par intermittence. Un bâillement m'échappe et je n'entends pas bien ses derniers mots.

\- Pardon, je n'ai pas entendu ce que tu disais…

Le bruit qui me chatouille l'oreille me fait penser qu'il se moque de moi.

\- Tu fatigues ? Je peux raccrocher si tu veux.

\- Non ! Reste…

Je ne sais pas à quel moment j'ai commencé à trouver sa voix rassurante et un brin sexy. Ce dont je ne suis sûre c'est que je ne veux pas qu'elle s'arrête.

\- Tu es en train de t'endormir. Tu veux que je continue à te parler ?

\- Réponds à ma question de tout à l'heure. Que voulais-tu me faire lorsque tu as vu ma photo ?

Sa réponse tarde un poil.

\- Je t'entends sourire.

\- Tu ne peux pas m'entendre sourire ! rétorque-t-il amusé. Eh bien… Je me suis dit que tu devais avoir froid, le kimono ouvert et les cheveux mouillés comme ils l'étaient… Je t'aurais apporté une serviette pour que tu les essuies et ensuite je t'aurais rhabillé correctement.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Comme il m'a habitué pendant cette petite conversation, il aime tourner les choses en dérision. Je devrais peut-être mettre un terme à l'appel histoire d'avoir un vrai sommeil réparateur.

\- Kuroo, je crois que…

\- En fait j'avais plutôt envie du contraire. Tirer sur ta ceinture, faire glisser le tissu, exposer ta poitrine, embrasser ton épaule, ton cou…

Mon idée de raccrocher meurt aussitôt car ces seuls mots me font étouffer un gémissement au fond de ma gorge. Ma main qui ne tient pas le téléphone part se perdre sous un pan de kimono pour m'agripper le sein.

\- Continue, soufflai-je. Ne t'arrête pas.

\- Je passerai ma main dans tes cheveux, t'attirerai à moi pour mordiller le lobe de ton oreille, la pointe de tes seins... Dis-moi ce que tu attends de moi.

\- Embrasse-moi, touche-moi. Je veux sentir tes doigts sur mon corps, t'entendre.

Mes paroles ne me semblent plus cohérentes mais je m'en fiche. Je brûle, j'ai envie de lui. Oikawa a vu juste, j'en ai vraiment besoin.

\- Que fais-tu là maintenant ? me demande-t-il impatient.

\- Je me caresse.

J'entends sa respiration plus forte. Ce ne serait pas étonnant qu'il ait fait passer sa propre main sous l'élastique de son boxer.

\- Bordel, tu ne te rends pas compte de l'effet que tu me fais.

Il laisse échapper un halètement qui a pour résultat de mouiller instantanément ma culotte.

\- Touche-toi, pense que ce sont mon index et mon majeur qui te pénètrent.

J'obéis docilement, gémis de plus en plus fort. Je devrais avoir honte de faire ça mais c'est juste trop bon.

\- Dis-le que tu aimes ça.

\- J-j'aime ça Kuroo ! J'en veux encore..

La tête me tourne. Son discours est saccadé et sa respiration profonde.

\- C'est ma queue que tu veux ?

\- Oui !

J'enfonce un 3ème doigt tout en me sentant obligée de passer en haut-parleur pour pouvoir utiliser mes deux mains.

\- J'aimerais tellement que tu sois là.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aurais baisée jusqu'au petit matin. Tellement que tu n'aurais pas pu te rendre à la fac en marchant.

Ses paroles me font perdre pied. La main qui s'occupait de ma poitrine descend pour venir s'occuper de mon clitoris frénétiquement.

\- Kuroo, je vais…

La plainte rauque qui fait vibrer mon tympan me fait comprendre que l'orgasme est imminent pour lui. Il ne m'en faut pas plus et je lâche prise à mon tour. La sensation est déchirante. Mon corps en sueur convulse violemment, je ne retiens pas le gémissement qui m'entrave la gorge.

Je mets du temps à retrouver mes esprits. De légères vagues de plaisir me traversent alors que ma respiration se calme petit à petit. Il y a un silence apaisant. Sauf qu'il commence à faire un peu froid dans mes draps moites.

\- Oh mon dieu, c'était juste… divin ! j'arrive à dire non sans me rendre compte du ridicule de ma phrase.

\- Je sais, tout le plaisir est pour moi.

\- Prétentieux.

Son rire m'avait presque manqué. J'ai soudainement envie de le voir, le visage fatigué par sa récente masturbation ce dont je lui fais part. Il me demande juste un instant pour passer dans la salle de bain et préfère me récupérer par message ensuite. Je suis à la limite l'endormissement lorsque j'arrive avec peine à lire son « bonne nuit ».

* * *

Une heure et quelques plus tard mon réveil sonne et je me sens vaseuse. Dur me lever et de me préparer pour aller en cours mais je n'ai pas le choix. C'est une sorte de routine machinale qui se met en place. Comme si tout ce qui s'était passé cette nuit n'avait été qu'un rêve.

J'ai beaucoup de mal à me concentrer aujourd'hui. Je n'ai aucune nouvelle de Kuroo. Il ne répond pas à mes messages et je commence à me dire que je n'étais que l'amusement d'un soir.

You : Salut toi.

You : [IMG]

You : Bien remis de tout à l'heure ?

Vexée. J'arrive presque comme une furie à la cafétéria, jetant mon sac sur la chaise à côté de Oikawa alors que je prends place devant lui.

\- C'est la dernière fois que j'écoute tes conneries !

Il me regarde avec des yeux étonnés.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

\- Il s'est passé ça !

Je lui cale la photo de Kuroo sous le nez dont il se recule pour pouvoir mieux l'observer.

\- Est-ce que c'est Kuroo Tetsurou ? Par « il s'est passé », tu veux dire que vous avez couché ensemble ? dit-il d'une voix de plus en plus enjouée.

\- Pas exactement puisque c'était au téléphone mais c'est à cause de ta foutue application et maintenant il ne me parle plus. J'ai l'impression d'être un vieux torchon…

Ma main vient me soutenir le visage pendant tout le déjeuner. En fait, je suis dégoutée…

* * *

La fin de la journée est une libération. Je compte bien retourner à la maison terminer ma série comme j'aurais dû le faire dès le début. Désinstallant l'application de rencontre, je range à nouveau mon téléphone dans ma poche. Fini les mauvaises surprises, le prochain je le rencontrerai en face à face.

Le rouge me vient aux joues quand je repense à ce que j'ai fait cette nuit. On ne m'y reprendra pas.

Soudain je sens mon portable vibrer. Un appel de Kuroo. Je regarde son nom. Il est un peu tard pour prendre des nouvelles. Ça se trouve il a envie de recommencer son petit jeu. Je raccroche agacée. C'est au moment où je m'apprête à entrer dans la bouche de métro qu'une notification de message apparait.

« Et si tu te retournais au lieu de m'ignorer ? »

Par réflexe, je fais volte-face, les yeux toujours rivés vers mon écran. Et là, lorsque je les lève, je croise son regard. Comme si tous mes muscles étaient figés, je n'arrive plus à bouger. Il est plus grand que je ne le pensais, une carrure de sportif élancée. Il est juste, beau. J'avale ma salive. Ce serait mentir que de dire que je ne me sens pas irrésistiblement attirée par lui.

\- Ce ne serait pas plutôt à moi de dire ça ?

\- Tu souhaitais me voir, alors je pensais te faire une surprise, s'explique-t-il en s'approchant de moi avec un sourire. Très sympathique la photo de ce matin…

Il me prend dans ses bras, je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de ma réponse à ce moment mais la sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes reste intacte.

* * *

Merci à tous de m'avoir lu. C'est mon tout 1er OS, tous les coms sont donc les bienvenus ainsi que toute proposition. L'univers de Haikyuu! me rend dingue en ce moment. Vivement la S4 :D

A très bientôt !

TishaX


	2. 2 Haiba Lev - Adopte moi

Chapitre 2 : Haiba Lev – Adopte-moi.

PoV : Lev

Elle me regarde ! Oui cette fille me regarde j'en suis sûr ! Mon cœur bat de plus en plus vite alors qu'elle s'approche de moi. Je ne sais plus où me mettre, si bien que je fais un tour sur moi-même avant qu'elle ne m'arrête avec ses deux mains. Son sourire est tendre. Et à ce moment je le sais, ce sera _elle_.

Nous sortons ensemble du centre commercial, je suis tellement excité que je ne me peux m'empêcher de regarder partout pour découvrir avec plaisir l'environnement qui nous entoure. Cette ville, je ne la connais pas bien après tout. Tout contre elle, j'entends son cœur battre, son odeur fraiche et sucrée m'envahit, je m'y perds un peu d'extase. Elle sent bon.

\- Lev ?

C'est moi qu'elle appelle ? Je ne m'en étais pas aperçu. Je lui souris et souhaite lui montrer mon contentement sauf qu'elle m'écarte un peu de son visage. Pourquoi fait-elle ça tout à coup ? Je pensais qu'on était proche après « ça ». Le geste a pour effet de me calmer un peu et je recule. Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ?

Le trajet jusqu'à sa maison est un peu long, je m'ennuie dans ce machin étroit. J'ai les membres longs si elle n'a pas remarqué, cela doit sûrement provenir de mes origines russes. Je n'ai qu'une envie, sortir de là pour me dégourdir. La petite voiture finit par se garer devant sa maison. Nous descendons et je peux enfin voir là où elle habite. C'est plutôt coquet, la maison n'est ni trop grande ni trop petite pour une famille comme la sienne. A peine entrés, ma curiosité est sur le point de prendre le dessus mais encore une fois une caresse de sa main tout le long de mon dos apaise mes envies… et en attise d'autres. Je me retourne et me précipite sur elle.

* * *

Notre cohabitation me comble au plus haut point : on mange ensemble, on dort ensemble et parfois nous sortons prendre un bon bol de nature. J'adore la faire rire aux éclats. Mes sauts l'impressionnent plus qu'il ne faut et l'éclat dans ces yeux ne m'encourage qu'encore plus à la rendre heureuse.

« Dis, est-ce que tu me regardes ? Est-ce que c'est bien ce que je fais ? Je peux le faire encore une fois ! »

Une perle de sueur coule le long de sa tempe, elle a des difficultés à me suivre. Je ralentis alors la cadence et me mets à courir à sa hauteur.

Soudain, son chapeau s'envole à cause d'une bourrasque et je m'élance à sa poursuite à toutes jambes. Choppant l'accessoire à la volée, je roule à terre en retombant un peu maladroitement puis je le lui rapporte plutôt fier. Elle me remercie, m'enlaçant dans ses bras. Que pourrais-je demander de plus ?

* * *

Aujourd'hui il y a quelque chose d'amusant avec [F/N], elle porte une de ses jupes habituelles sauf qu'un petit ruban en descend et s'agite le long de sa jambe lorsqu'elle marche. Taquin, j'essaye de tirer dessus alors qu'elle est allongée tranquillement sur le canapé.

\- Lev ! Arrête ça ! s'exclame-t-elle autant amusée qu'agacée.

Je suis joueur, ses mots ne m'arrêtent pas. Je m'y attaque donc avec les dents cette fois-ci. Et au même moment, la sonnette de la porte retentit et elle se lève.

\- Bon sang, c'était bien le moment de jouer avec ma culotte Lev, de quoi j'ai l'air comme ça ?

« Ahh, c'était donc ça… »

Elle remonte sa jupe pour nouer de nouveau son sous-vêtement et la laisse revenir à son emplacement originel. De là, elle attrape son sac au sol et me salue de la main avant de partir.

Pourquoi me laisse-t-elle tout seul encore ? Ce n'est pas possible, c'est peut-être une blague. Elle me boude parce que je l'ai embêté ? Je me mets à l'appeler au travers de la porte.

* * *

\- [F/N], tu es sûre que c'était une bonne idée d'adopter ce chiot ?

* * *

Petit OS du soir ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. C'est tout fluff et totalement Lev à la fois.  
Merci de m'avoir lu. J'hésite entre du Iwaizumi pour le prochain chapitre ou pourquoi pas du Oikawa :D !  
Du M, du K... à vous de faire pencher la balance haha

A bientôt

TishaX


	3. 3 Iwaizumi Hajime - Rêverie

Hello tout le monde ! J'ai trainé je sais je sais... Comme d'habitude en fait ! (En plus d'être une habituée des post nocturnes) Le voilà enfin ce mignon petit Hajime. Je vous laisse en profiter sans plus attendre. Bonne lecture !

Akba-Atatdia : Merci vraiment pour cette review... J'ai eu plus que peur en lisant la date alors que je ne te réponds qu'aujourd'hui... Quoique avec le temps c'est comme si c'en était une nouvelle ! ;) J'espère que ce OS pourra te convenir et peut-être à bientôt !

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Iwaizumi Hajime – Rêverie

Les couloirs du lycée : point de rencontre de tous les élèves, intersection que j'ai commencé à détester depuis le début de l'année car c'est là que je la croise et que cela m'en remue tellement fort les boyaux que j'en ai des nausées. Heureusement que Oikawa n'est pas là, il se ferait un malin plaisir de m'humilier devant elle. Cette fille est un cliché ambulant mais je n'y peux rien, peut être que je ne suis rien qu'un homme mais je ne peux que succomber à ses charmes.

C'est le genre de fille à sortir avec le capitaine d'une équipe sportive par exemple et pourtant, sa vie intime est plus que mystérieuse. Personne ne sait si elle sort ou est déjà sortie avec quelqu'un. Elle me semble juste inatteignable et moi, ça me rend fou. Bref, j'ai un faible pour la présidente du conseil des étudiants… Cette sportive avérée, ce petit rat de bibliothèque... J'ai plus d'un fantasme à son égard et l'un la met en scène dans son uniforme de kyûdô. Rien que d'y penser…

\- Iwaizumi attention !

Une molten ? Une mikasa ? J'ai à peine le temps de discerner les couleurs de la balle qu'elle s'écrase violemment contre ma joue me faisant tourner la tête, telle une claque violente m'arrachant de ma rêverie. Je contemple un instant la balle rouler au sol avant de me retourner pour en déterminer la provenance. Ils font tous comme si de rien n'était les salauds... ça siffle, les mains dans les poches… Je finirai bien par le savoir les gars… et le coupable va souffrir.

\- Encore en train de rêvasser Iwa-chan ? Ce n'est pas en te prenant les ballons dans la figure que tu vas impressionner les filles.

Est-ce qu'il ne se moquerait pas de moi là ? Je ramasse le ballon le plus proche avant de le frapper dans sa direction. Il l'évite et me tire la langue. Je le déteste.

Et pourtant… ses habiletés relationnelles concernant la gente féminine me rendraient presque jaloux… Comment fait-il ? Alors que moi, contrairement à lui, je ne sais pas du tout quoi faire à propos de cette fille. Je sais simplement une chose : il faut que cela cesse rapidement car ce genre d'absence me prend de plus en plus souvent et un jour cela me portera vraiment préjudice.

Je jette un œil à la pendule, la sonnerie ne va pas tarder à retentir et il faut déjà retourner en cours. « Elle » est toujours pile à l'heure et encore, je remercie dieu qu'elle ne trouve pas dans ma classe. Il faut que je me dépêche pour arriver juste avant elle et ne pas la croiser… Me changeant en 4ème vitesse, je n'attends pas Oikawa qui ces derniers temps, traine un peu trop avec les filles qui l'attendent à la sortie du gymnase.

Il est moins 10, j'ai toutes mes chances. Je fonce à travers le couloir en évitant les élèves. J'arrive un peu essoufflé à mon bureau mais tout va bien. Je ne l'ai pas vue et tant mieux. Penser à elle m'aurait empêché de rester concentré sur les cours. Peu après moi, Oikawa ouvre la porte de la classe, saluant de la main ses admiratrices. Il me gave celui-là, il est tombé dans une marmite de phéromones quand il était petit ou quoi ? Et là, juste avant de rentrer, quelqu'un l'interpelle et il se tourne sur le côté. Je ne vois pas à qui il s'adresse et pourtant je reconnaitrais cette voix mélodieuse entre toutes. C'est elle, [L/N].

Que pourrait-elle bien vouloir à Oikawa ? Je fronce un peu les sourcils. Il adopte un comportement familier avec elle, ajoutant le suffixe -chan à son nom. Depuis quand ont-ils ce genre de relation ? Il la fait rire – j'adore littéralement son rire-, il a l'air de la conforter dans ce qu'elle dit et la rassure. Pourquoi je n'entends rien ? Ce serait trop louche de m'avancer vers eux maintenant. Je tends alors l'oreille…sans succès.

Oikawa croise mon regard en entrant dès que la sonnerie se manifeste. Sa remarque me fait hérisser le poil et j'essaye de ne rien en montrer.

\- Ah, qu'est-ce qu'elle est mignonne cette [L/N]-chan !

Son bureau se trouve derrière le mien, une rangée sur le côté. J'essaye de prendre un ton détaché pour savoir de quoi il en retourne.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?

\- Curieux Iwa-chan ?

Il fronce les sourcils un poil suspicieux, essayant de me sonder puis finit par me répondre.

\- Elle voulait savoir si le club de volley allait faire quelque chose pour la fête de l'école. Je lui ai dit de ne pas s'inquiéter et que je verrai ça avec toi. Sauf… que je n'ai pas du tout envie de m'en occuper alors je pensais reléguer tout ce travail à mon vice-capitaine.

Son clin d'œil et son sourire satisfait me foutraient la gerbe et je lève les yeux au ciel.

\- On en reparlera.

Je me retourne avant que le professeur ne nous fasse une remarque. D'un côté, cela pourrait être l'occasion de l'approcher. Cependant… Ne voulais-je pas me la sortir de la tête ? Le cours est presque terminé lorsque je m'aperçois que, comme je le pensais, le simple fait de la voir m'a complètement empêché de suivre. Des équations ? Des statistiques ? Ouais celles qui me permettraient de calculer mes chances de ne pas bégayer si je vais lui parler… Puis mes pensées se perdent encore plus loin, au fond d'un couloir, dans une classe vide, après les cours… L'idée de la faire mienne est obsédante et à la fois je ne sais pas comment l'approcher. Oikawa fait peut-être bien de se décharger de ses responsabilités… pour une fois.

Nous prenons un moment lors de la pause déjeuner pour discuter avec certains joueurs de ce qu'on pourrait faire pour l'évènement à venir. Le capitaine lui, a complètement fui et tant mieux, c'est un véritable parasite. Après quelques réflexions, nous décidons de faire de courtes démonstrations en petits groupes pour ensuite passer à un match d'entrainement avec des ballons de plus en plus gros. C'est une idée de Kunimi, il en a vu un faisant presque 2 mètres de diamètre sur internet. Ça risque d'être très divertissant. Nous blaguons un peu dans la perspective d'amener ça sur le terrain. Nos éclats de rire sont tout sauf discrets et une main se pose sur mon épaule, me faisant instantanément refermer la bouche.

\- Je vois que ça rigole bien ici, lâche la présidente avec un sourire amusé. Iwaizumi, Oikawa m'a dit que ce serait toi qui te chargerais de trouver une animation pour votre club ?

Elle m'a tellement surprise que je sens mon ventre se serrer. Je suis incapable de lui répondre, clairement. J'espère que je ne rougis pas. La seule chose dont je peux me contenter est de hocher la tête, comme un abruti… Heureusement, je dois mon salut à une de ses amies qui l'interpelle pour qu'elle la rejoigne.

\- J'ai hâte d'entendre ce que vous allez préparer. Viens me voir quand vous aurez tous les détails, le conseil peut vous allouer une petite somme si besoin. Allez bon app' tout le monde.

Son sourire induit le mien, elle nous salue et va s'asseoir à sa table habituelle. Sa jupe remontant légèrement sur ses cuisses… Elle va le faire… Comme d'habitude elle ramène une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille avant de commencer à manger. Et moi, je peux enfin respirer.

* * *

« Iwaizumi Hajime… » Son nom, [L/N] a appris à le connaitre. Au début ce n'était pour elle qu'un énième lycéen impliqué dans son club… sauf qu'à force de le croiser, elle a bien fini par remarquer ses regards fuyants et la gêne palpable à chaque fois qu'elle restait près de lui. Il aurait été possible que ce soit un de ces grands timides qui n'a jamais parlé à une fille… ce qui parait fort improbable … Non, elle préfère penser qu'il a des sentiments pour elle et elle serait prête à le parier… Une attention qui après deux ans n'a toujours pas faiblie et qui commence à l'intriguer. Au moins lui a l'air plus sérieux que son lourdingue de capitaine… et en plus elle doit avouer qu'il a un sacré physique. Son petit tournoi de bras de fer auquel elle a assisté et qu'il a gagné il y a quelques mois ne la laisse pas indifférente. Il semble avoir une sacrée poigne…

Doucement elle se laisse aller à sa rêverie, tout en écoutant distraitement son amie qui lui parle toujours de cette organisation de la fête de l'école.

* * *

Le projet est clair. Il ne manque que le financement et pour cela, c'est à moi de jouer et d'aller voir la présidente. Vu les festivités à venir, elle est débordée pendant ses heures de permanence. Je me retrouve donc à faire la queue devant sa porte tout comme quelques autres élèves.

 _Adossé au mur, je l'ai plaqué dos à moi sans réfléchir. Presque soumise. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'enfouir ma tête dans ses longs cheveux, son cou, pendant qu'elle gémit. Ma main s'est déjà perdue sur le tissu fin de sa culotte, glissant sur chaque relief, pendant que mon genou tient écarté ses jambes à la bonne largeur pour que je puisse m'y faufiler facilement. J'ai accès aux moindres recoins de son corps…_

 _Elle ne peut pas m'échapper car je continue d'encercler sa taille fine de mon bras. Si j'étais d'humeur clémente je la relâcherais tout de suite sauf que je compte bien la faire jouir maintenant, rien qu'avec mes doigts. Elle est tellement humide suite à mes caresses, que je m'enfonce facilement en elle. Son cri de plaisir désespéré me donne des frissons. C'est comme si elle ne savait plus quoi faire de ses bras, de ses jambes, j'embrasse sa mâchoire tendue…._

\- Iwaizumi ?

Je cligne des yeux et me tourne vers la tête qui dépasse l'encadrement de la porte. [L/N] m'observe. Putain d'absences ! Elles me jouent encore des tours. Je jette un coup d'œil très furtif à mon entrejambe avant de me lever. Heureusement, tout est au calme…

\- O-Oui, je venais pour te montrer la liste du matériel dont nous avons besoin.

\- Ah, très bien, entre !

La pièce est ridiculement minuscule, comment arrivent-t-ils à faire leur réunion là-dedans quand ils sont au complet ? Son secrétaire qui me salue d'un mouvement de tête m'ancre encore plus dans la réalité, mon imagination a tendance à aller trop loin quand ça la concerne. Je m'assieds et décrit notre programme pour la fête de l'école en gérant le tremblement de ma main tenant le papier. Elle approuve avec un sourire.

\- La commande ne devrait pas poser de problèmes, je pense que nous aurons le matériel en temps et en heure. Je te préviendrai lorsque nous réceptionnerons le paquet.

Elle me congédie, perdant son ton chaleureux habituel. Son sérieux me refroidit un peu. Non mais vraiment, à quoi pensais-je ? Pourquoi la présidente s'intéresserait à moi de toute manière. Je suis sûr que ce ne sont pas les prétendants qui manquent… Je détourne les yeux. Au moins j'ai réussi à ne pas me ridiculiser et à gérer mes émotions. Je les remercie avant de repartir. Les cours vont recommencer. Sans raison, je me sens…vide. Pourquoi suis-je un poil déçu ?

* * *

La présidente est soulagée lorsque le vice-capitaine part enfin, elle a pu résister à la tentation d'envoyer le secrétaire chercher quelques formulaires ou carrément lancer la commande tout de suite depuis la salle informatique. Elle ferme les yeux un instant.

 _Le bruit de la porte qui claque marque le départ de son camarade. Iwaizumi est surpris par son audace quand elle s'approche vers lui. Sa propre main glisse d'abord sur son épaule puis son cou, sa joue, elle l'embrasse doucement. Quel goût ont ses lèvres ?_

 _Son expression surprise est délectable. Jouer avec lui est aussi plaisant que de le toucher. Quelle serait sa réaction si elle en venait là ? Entreprenant, passif ? Dans sa tête c'est définitivement un actif, celui qui garde toujours le contrôle. Rien qu'à voir sa façon de gérer Oikawa…a-t-il vraiment le choix ? Essayerait-t-il de rester maitre de lui-même avec elle ? Même si elle se mettait sur ses genoux ? Peut-être qu'il rougirait. Elle aimerait tellement sentir ses mains sur sa taille, descendre jusqu'à ses fesses… Elle rêve de sentir son érection contre son entrejambe et leur corps collés dans un baiser à en perdre haleine._

\- Présidente ? Fait-on entrer les prochaines personnes ?

Le poids de sa position se refait sentir, ils ont accumulé un peu de retard aujourd'hui.

\- Bien sûr, de qui s'agit-il ?

\- Le club de cuisine.

\- Ah oui, cela tombe bien, j'avais aussi quelques idées à leur soumettre.

* * *

Deux mois plus tard~

L'air frais du printemps souffle à travers les allées, ce qui ne décourage pas les étudiants, au contraire. Tout se déroule comme prévu et les différentes animations ont un réel succès. [L/N] sourit, son tour du festival est terminé et elle est satisfaite, de son côté, elle n'aurait pas pu faire mieux. Encore quelques minutes se dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre… Elle espère encore pouvoir profiter du match de volley. Son pas pressé ralentit quand elle constate qu'elle ne peut pas entrer dans le gymnase tellement le monde s'agglutine. Il y a plusieurs clubs de sports qui sont représentés. Ça aurait été parfait de décaler les créneaux mais le temps ne le permettait pas. Des acclamations concernant Oikawa parviennent à ses oreilles. Toujours le même succès celui-là … et elles n'ont pas totalement tort, il est plutôt beau garçon. Un « o » d'exclamation monte dans la foule et elle comprend vite pourquoi un énorme sourire étire ses lèvres quand elle voit une balle géante passer par-dessus le filet.

\- Iwa-chan !

La pauvre vice capitaine se poste sous la balle mais au dernier moment il se rend compte qu'il est tout seul. La balle est trop grosse pour être renvoyée par la force d'un seul homme, l'impact le fait reculer, à la limite de le faire basculer en arrière. Il s'énerve un peu après les autres membres, le capitaine en rajoutant une couche mais la démonstration reprend peu après sous le rire du public et des encouragements demandés.

Le brassard autour du bras de [L/N] lui permet au final d'avancer dans la foule jusqu'à avoir une vue correcte sur le terrain. Elle peut le voir ! Iwaizumi ! Un petit frisson parcourt sa peau, la vision des muscles de ses cuisses, de ses bras en action lui font quelque chose. Elle essaye d'en détacher le regard de temps à autre pour qu'on ne la prenne pas en flagrant délit…

Le match se termine sur une salve d'applaudissements, tout le monde se disperse ou se dirige pour voir la fin des autres activités. L'équipe de volley est aussi fatiguée que si elle venait de participer à un vrai match. Elle leur laisse le temps de s'essuyer, s'hydrater avant de leur faire un signe de tête en guise de reconnaissance pour leur bon travail. Après cela elle décide de faire le tour du gymnase pour voir ce qu'il s'y passe d'autre : art martiaux, basket … Elle en profite pour faire une pause tandis que les derniers visiteurs quittent l'endroit. Elle aide au rangement, pour ne pas encombrer les vestiaires, chacun prend sa douche à tour de rôle. La nuit arrive vite, ceux qui doivent rentrer le font. Iwaizumi fait partie des derniers et arrive ce moment où elle ne peut résister, elle part vers lui pour le féliciter.

\- C'est à l'équipe qu'il faut dire ça.

C'est à son tour d'être un peu froid et distant. Un revirement qui la surprend un peu. Il aurait presque l'air agacé par sa présence.

\- je l'ai déjà fait tout à l'heure. Je … cherchais une raison pour venir te parler.

Il se met à baliser en se demandant pour quelle raison la présidente voudrait lui parler maintenant. Arrive ce qui doit arriver…il la détaille de nouveau de bas en haut. Une discussion avec les gars lui revient en tête sur ce qui lui sied le mieux entre les bas ou les collants et il avait défendu ardemment les bas… ce qu'elle porte actuellement.

Sa contemplation est interrompue par Oikawa qui arrive habillé normalement, les cheveux mouillés qu'il sèche avec une serviette.

\- Tu peux y aller Iwa-chan.

Il arbore un petit sourire en coin quand il aperçoit la présidente. Il prend un malin plaisir à la taquiner avec une petite blague sous le regard dur de Iwaizumi.

\- Continuons cette discussion dehors présidente alors, avec lui ça ne va pas être possible.

\- Bien sûr, je te suis.

Ils sortent discuter à l'extérieur, la gêne plus que palpable.

\- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose en particulier [L/N] ?

Elle hésite, elle était persuadée il y a encore peu qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle mais plus maintenant. Fini les bégaiements, les rougeurs sur les joues, même une simple discussion informelle n'a plus la même saveur… Il lui a montré ces deux mois passés. Elle serre légèrement les poings. Autant tenter le tout pour le tout alors…

\- Est-ce que… tu as une petite amie Iwaizumi ?

La question le surprend et lui fait perdre ses moyens.

* * *

Mon cerveau s'est arrêté… C'est la dernière des questions que je pensais entendre sortant de sa bouche. Moi ? Une petite amie ? Vraiment ?!

\- Non je n'en ai pas…Pourquoi cette question soudainement ?

\- Parce que…

Elle ne termine pas sa phrase et baisse les yeux. Je ne l'avais jamais vue dans une telle position de faiblesse auparavant. C'est comme si elle ne savait pas quoi faire et cela me donne envie de la réconforter…

\- Termine ta phrase s'il te plaît [L/N]…

\- … Parce que tu me plais réussit-elle à dire après un temps.

À ce moment, je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prend, comme si j'avais toujours attendu ce moment, comme un feu vert, je lui prends la main avant de l'embrasser comme pour lui demander une permission avant de prendre sa bouche. La passion prend rapidement le dessus. Il faut vraiment que je me déleste de ce poids. Toute l'année j'ai imaginé pouvoir la faire mienne et enfin cela devient réel… Sa réponse à mon baiser, la façon dont nos corps se rencontrent ne m'encourage que plus… Je ne peux pas résister. Je n'avais pas tort d'en rêver, c'était réciproque… Je la tire avec moi dans le vestiaire vide et nous nous enfermons dans une cabine de douche à l'abri d'un quelconque regard indiscret. Ma main allume l'eau, elle couvre nos bruits. Je ne parviens plus à réfléchir. Je ne suis que sensations. Ma bouche est dans son cou, je ne me rendais pas compte que j'oubliais tant de détails dans mes fantasmes. Sa chaleur, ces gémissements bien réels, le son de sa voix plus aiguë… Je glisse des doigts dans ses bas pendant que ses mains caressent avidement mon torse et mes bras. Elle ne tarde pas à me faire retirer mon maillot et je me retrouve torse nu devant elle. Elle se garde un petit instant pour m'observer, une lueur presque stupéfaite dans les yeux avant de déboutonner sa propre chemise et revenir m'embrasser langoureusement. Nous nous cognons, mordons… Quelqu'un pourrait vraiment nous surprendre et je me sens incapable d'arrêter. J'embrasse sa poitrine, baisse son soutien-gorge et recommence encore. Baiser chaque centimètre de sa peau, descendre le long de son ventre… Je soulève sa jupe de mes mains pour voir une culotte noire en dentelle. Je lève les yeux vers elle, essoufflée, rougie. Elle voudrait dire non et son corps dit oui. Mes lèvres se pose entre ses cuisses. Elle lâche un petit gémissement.

\- Il va falloir faire un peu moins de bruit [L/N].

Je glisse ma langue ensuite sur le sous vêtement, l'y appuie fortement. Toute la zone est déjà bien humide…

\- Retire la Hajime…

Et je m'exécute pour son plus grand plaisir, j'écarte sa culotte, sa chair est contre ma langue, ses reliefs, ses lèvres, son goût unique… Je suis bien plus qu'excité et elle m'étouffe contre elle pour mieux me sentir. Pour avoir un accès plus simple je passe sa jambe sur mon épaule, l'ourlet de ses bas contre mes doigts et je me reconcentre sur son clitoris. Elle enserre si fort ma chevelure que j'en croirais devenir chauve. Je trouve même une fonction inespérée à mes genouillères de volley. J'entends encore mon prénom dans sa bouche. Je crois devenir fou. Je la regarde depuis en bas, est-ce vraiment moi qui lui fait arborer cette expression ? Haletante, désirable…Elle se pince les lèvres. Je finis par ajouter un doigt à ma bouche pour la préparer. Je remontre en faisant le trajet inverse, jusqu'à sa bouche. Elle se décide à me prendre en main et je grogne en mordillant son épaule. Je mange sa poitrine et elle me demande enfin de la pénétrer. Un coup de rein suffit. Elle est soulevée et plaquée contre le mur, offerte. C'est un rêve.  
Soudain j'entends une porte claquer au loin, je m'arrête dans mon mouvement, elle aussi, tout en me regardant avec de grands yeux ronds.

C'est la voix de Oikawa qui résonne.

\- Bientôt fini Iwa-chan ?! On rentre ensemble ?

Mon poing se serre d'énervement contre le mur, à côté de la tête de [L/N] que je tiens maintenue grâce à mon autre bras.

\- Non ! tu peux rentrer tout seul, t'es grand non ?!

\- oui oui… Pas la peine de prendre ce ton… Je demandais juste…fait-il penaud. Bonne soirée alors Iwa-chan… Présidente…

Je suis certain qu'il sourit le salaud.

* * *

Ahhhhh cette satisfaction du fraichement écrit, fraichement posté, ça fait plaisir ! je relirai tout ça à froid dans les prochains jours. N'hésitez pas à faire remonter un détail qui n'irait pas. J'accueille avec plaisir toute remarque ! 

Et maintenant ? Je penchais pour du rated K, Daichi, Akaashi... Mon coeur balance.

Merci de votre attention~

Bonne nuit !

TishaX


	4. 4 Sawamura Daichi - Une nuit

Chapitre 4 : Sawamura Daichi – Une nuit.

Les vacances. Enfin. Je les attendais avec impatience celles-ci. Pour fêter la fin de mes examens, toute ma famille part pour New York. Mes parents, mon frère et ma sœur y sont déjà depuis une semaine. Je les y rejoins pour que nous passions encore 15 jours ensemble. J'ai vraiment hâte.

Il n'y a qu'un seul hic, une escale de 14h30 à Pékin. Certes ce sont de sacrées économies mais malgré toute ma bonne volonté, c'est long. Le 1er vol n'a été qu'une formalité et là… je fixe le plafond, la nuque posée contre le dossier, la musique dans les oreilles.

Je regarde ma montre : 42 minutes.

Hors de question que je reste là à rien faire sinon je serai déjà courbaturé avant même de monter dans l'avion. D'un même geste je prends mon élan pour me remettre debout et passer une lanière du sac à dos sur mon épaule. Je suis quasiment seul à marcher dans l'aéroport calme… il est 23h passé… Je baille. J'ai l'impression de faire des allers retours comme un robot, déambulant sans but. Je passe plusieurs fois devant le tableau des départs, heureusement il n'y a pas de retard.

Je fais une pause sur la rambarde en laissant la lumière des écrans m'illuminer faiblement le visage. Quelle ambiance étrange… Je remarque cette fille qui arrive doucement et qui pose son gros sac à main au sol pour consulter les tableaux. Elle aussi est seule. Elle est jolie, avec ses cheveux qui lui arrivent aux épaules. Elle porte une tenue confortable qui a l'air bien chaude. A ce qu'il parait les filles ont toujours froid, cela se confirme. Je me sens un peu honteux lorsqu'elle se rend compte que je la regarde quand elle ramasse son sac. Elle arbore un petit sourire poli avant de reprendre son chemin. Je me retiens de m'excuser quand elle passe devant moi.

Une fois disparue de mon champ de vision, je me concentre de nouveau sur mon portable en passant et repassant sur des applications déjà ouvertes plus tôt. Faire des économies… cela n'a pas de prix apparemment ! Je m'ennuie. Pour ne pas fatiguer mentalement je repars marcher dans les couloirs, les halls différents… Les aller-retours sont hautement gratifiants. Je connais désormais la plupart des destinations, les logos des compagnies aériennes, le prix exorbitant de ce sandwich « jambon beurre » dans la boutique française -ces mots sont littéralement imprononçables-, le prix et la forme de ce maillot de bain pour femme, la nuance exacte de son bronzage. En fait mon petit monde interne est à la recherche d'une quête et d'un sens. Je tente de me concentrer sur le volley sauf que la saison terminée, pour une fois j'aimerais laisser cela de côté. Tiens. La revoilà… La fille de tout à l'heure.

Malgré moi je suis gêné et je bredouille un bonjour en anglais, je ne pense pas qu'elle parle japonais au vu de son faciès. Peut-être que je me trompe. Oh la honte… Je balaye mon visage avec ma main quand je la dépasse. Elle a détourné le visage. Franchement, j'aurais dû m'abstenir, ça m'apprendra.

* * *

Ce plafond bleu est perturbant franchement, on dirait que le ciel est bas, c'est oppressant. Je n'ai plus notion du temps. J'ai l'impression que je ne fais que la croiser…. Maintenant je connais l'odeur de son parfum.

* * *

Je mentirais si je disais qu'un aéroport ce n'est pas grand… alors pourquoi je ne fais que la rencontrer. J'adore le tissu pelucheux de son gilet, il doit être tout doux. Elle semble aussi surprise que moi cette fois-là et finit par sourire, gênée je crois par la coïncidence. Encore, elle passe à ma gauche, je tourne la tête… elle aussi. Nous finissons par ralentir et nous arrêter. Je me sens vraiment stupide et je me demande ce qu'il y a dans sa tête à elle... L'esprit d'une femme est inaccessible aurait dit mon père.

« _Hi_? » je tente une nouvelle fois.

« _Hi_. »

J'aime son sourire.

* * *

Il ne fait pas bien froid mais elle touche souvent ses mains. On s'est arrêté à une machine à café pour boire quelque chose de chaud, à grand renfort de signes. En effet elle ne parait pas très à l'aise, son anglais est réellement mauvais. Elle n'arrive pas à répondre à mes questions les plus simples…

 _Quel âge as-tu ?_

Un froncement de sourcils. Je n'arrange pas mon cas et je la mets dans l'embarras. Je finis par me pointer du doigt et faire les chiffres avec mes mains. Un sourire vient illuminer son visage quand elle me comprend. Elle m'indique le sien, elle a […] ans. Nous avons trouvé un moyen de communiquer et d'un côté je le trouve très plaisant. Nous rions discrètement.

J'aime son rire.

* * *

Nous passons un peu le temps ainsi, au fur et à mesure elle s'ouvre un peu plus. Elle n'est peut-être pas si drôle mais dans ce contexte, je la trouve hilarante. Après m'avoir montré d'où elle venait sur une carte et que j'ai fait de même. Il me faut une éternité pour comprendre ce qu'elle me veut quand elle pointe le Japon et sa bouche ensuite en parlant sa propre langue. J'ai déconnecté en regardant sa bouche quelques secondes, puis après j'ai cru qu'elle voulait parler nourriture puis enfin, fi-na-le-ment, j'ai capté. Elle voulait simplement que je parle en japonais. Elle m'applaudit quand je le fais, l'air très satisfaite, lève le pouce. Elle se moque de moi en plus.

J'aime son sens affreux de l'humour.

* * *

Je fais un safari. Oui sérieusement, elle se cache derrière les énormes plantes vertes et je la prends en photo.

 _Unstoppable._

* * *

On s'est vite trouvé un nouveau jeu en marchant chacun en sens inverse sur notre trottoir roulant. Elle est sérieuse. Nous sommes en pleine bataille de regard. Provocation de sa part, elle hausse les sourcils. Je ne lâcherai rien.

Défaite. J'ai ri et relâché la pression avant elle. Elle lève les bras pour célébrer sa victoire. J'enjambe la main courante pour passer de son côté et surtout pour que nous ne soyons pas séparés.

Nous retournons à la terme ferme en nous asseyant sur la main courante.

J'admire le défilement des lumières de couleur sur son visage.

* * *

C'est la première fois qu'elle me touche. Elle m'a pris le bras pour m'arrêter et pointer les chariots à bagages. Je crois que madame a envie de faire un tour… Il n'y a personne, on ne fait rien de mal… Elle y est bien avant moi, cette fille déborde d'énergie, peut-être bien que c'est une sportive aussi. Elle jette son sac à main dans le porte bagage supérieur et s'assied en bas. Elle me fait signer de venir. Je me rends compte qu'on a pensé à beaucoup de choses sauf à nous dire nos prénoms. Je lui prends la main pour essayer de lui faire comprendre.

« _Je m'appelle Daichi._ »

Sa moue joueuse n'a pas changé. Elle répète mon prénom.

« Daichi. [F/N]… » complète-t-elle en se montrant.

Elle me tend la main, je la serre le plus sérieusement du monde. Un regard.

Nous retournons bien vite à nos affaires. Je la pousse, doucement, très vite, m'arrête quand elle bascule presque sur le côté dans un virage.

Nous inversons aussi les rôles. J'éclate de rire quand je vois toute sa peine à me pousser rapidement.

* * *

Ses applaudissements résonnent dans la nouvelle pièce vide que nous avons investie. Je lui fais une imitation de volley avec une balle imaginaire.

Elle me mime son sport.

Je crois qu'elle me plait.

* * *

Ici le sol est une moquette pas très épaisse, la tête sur nos sacs nous pouvons regarder la toiture bleue. Finalement, le ciel ne parait pas si bas…

Après avoir couru dans tous les sens, bu, mangé… Un peu de calme. Elle me prête un de ses écouteurs et accessoirement, sa musique aussi… Je ferme un peu les yeux. Heureusement qu'elle est là…

Un clic. J'ouvre un œil. Elle est encore là à rire de mes dépens, contente de sa nouvelle acquisition. Une photo où je dors. Pas la peine de chercher à se venger, même si je sors mon téléphone à mon tour. Elle grimace vraiment à chaque cliché. Je suis presque déçu.

Elle vient vite me consoler en me prenant par l'épaule et nous pouvons enfin prendre une photo ensemble. Un rictus déforme mes lèvres alors que je range l'appareil et me rallonge. Un léger sommeil nous rattrape. Quelle idée d'écouter des ballades…

* * *

Une annonce… Je fronce les sourcils.

« les passager du vol… *** *** et [F/N] [L/N] sont attendus au … »

L'écouteur arraché de mon oreille me fait me réveiller d'un bond. Je me redresse violemment. Elle est debout l'air soudainement affolée. Elle cherche à lire les panneaux, désorientée. Nous avons vraiment dormi dans ce coin un peu plus isolé. Je sais où est-ce qu'elle embarque. Je remets mon sac à dos à la va vite, saisit sa main et me met à courir avec elle.

Il n'attendait plus qu'elle et une autre personne.

Nos mains se séparent trop brutalement. Elle cherche son billet et son passeport. Elle fait comprendre qu'elle est désolée à l'hôtesse d'embarquement.

« Regarde-moi. » je pense fort.

L'expression de son visage m'emplit de tellement de sentiments contradictoires. Complicité, tristesse, désolation…

« _Au revoir Daichi !_ » crie-t-elle plus fort alors qu'on l'entraine dans le mouvement.

* * *

Il me reste encore quelques heures.

Cela aura duré une nuit.

* * *

D'une traite celui-ci ! Je ne suis pas peu fière pour une fois ! :D

Merci Akba-Atatdia, tu auras su me donner un petit coup de boost, j'avais oublié qu'il y avait ça sur le feu. Dadchi est là ! Sans son côté Pascal le grand frère pour une fois mais cela a été plus que plaisant pour moi de le voir autrement.

j'accepte et étudie toute proposition comme toujours.  
Merci d'être là, merci d'avoir lu, bu, non lu !

A bientôt

TishaX


End file.
